


tall boys and small beds don't mix well

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, day 4: One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Tetsurou and Kei have a sleepover, which isn't a new thing for them. But sharing such a small bed definitely is.





	tall boys and small beds don't mix well

**Author's Note:**

> back with day four's ficlet! I hope you will enjoy it!^^  
> ps. comments and kudos are appreciated!<3

“Tetsu, move over.”

“I can't.”

“Surely you can.”

“Kei, I literally can't, if I do, I'll be plastered to the wall like a fly.”

“I don't see how that's my problem,” Kei says with a shrug.

It’s the first time Tetsurou visits Kei in Miyagi since they got together. It isn’t the first time they share a bed, but it is definitely the first time they have to share such a small bed. Tetsurou’s bed is by no means big, but it is definitely bigger than Kei’s.

Fitting two young men, who are around 190 centimeters tall, into one small bed that is comfortable for only one is no easy feat. It’s all sharp elbows and knees in shins and stomachs.

Once Kei is settled next to Tetsurou, Tetsurou faces Kei. They’re pressed close, close, _so close_ to each other that Tetsurou can feel Kei’s heartbeat. It’s erratic, and Tetsurou can hazard a guess _why._

As the clock ticks, ticks, ticks away, counting the seconds, minutes, Tetsurou lays awake next to Kei. His breathing is evened out, his face slack in his deep slumber. Through the crack in the curtain, the moon shines into the room, coating everything in its path in silver light. It gives Kei a halo around his head, his blond hair seems a pale silver color. The sight is ethereal, it’s addicting to look at.

Tetsurou falls asleep with this sight before his eyes.

 

In the morning, Kei wakes up to the sun shining into his eyes. He blearily opens them, and he has to squint by the amount of light pouring into the room. He drags the curtain somewhat closed over Tetsurou, and now that he can mostly see, he searches around for his glasses. When he finds it, he puts it on, and now he can see Tetsurou properly.

He’s buried under the covers, his hair not sticking up in that awful bedhead of his - that Kei would deny vehemently he loves _every_ time Tetsu asked, but both knowing it was utter bullshit - for once. His bangs lift off his face as breathes out, and he scrunches his nose whenever a stray lock of hair tickles his nose. It’s long enough now that he can pull it into a tiny ponytail, and Kei most definitely _won’t_ think about how he looks like that.

Their legs are intertwined under the covers, Kei realizes. _So that’s why it’s so hot,_ he thinks. He ponders about trying to falling back asleep, and he’s about to take off his glasses to do so, when Tetsu wakes up, and smiles at him.

“Mornin’, Moonshine.”

Kei smiles back at him. Maybe it isn’t so bad to share a small bed, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) :)


End file.
